The invention relates to a coil comprising a plurality of non-joined turns forming a plurality of substantially parallel coil branches, each turn comprising a rectangular bottom flat section in a bottom plane, a rectangular top flat section in a top plane and two rising sections, the rising sections of two adjacent branches arranged between the two adjacent branches being arranged alternately in a single plane.